The present invention relates to portable urinals. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable urinal with a telescopic spout designed for female use adapted to be easily emptied and cleaned.
Many people enjoy spending time out of the house, however in many situations, a restroom is not available, such as while driving or in the wilderness and the like. Without access to a restroom, it can be difficult to relieve oneself in privacy, especially for females. While some portable urinals designed to be used by females exist, they tend to be bulky and difficult to clean. Additionally, they are not designed to be used in a standing position, which may be required based upon the location of the user.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing portable urinals designed for female use. In this, regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.